


Headache

by orphan_account



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Clameron - Freeform, Fluff, Headaches & Migraines, M/M, One-Shot, Sickfic, headache
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 05:39:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1846372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David has a headache, and Nick is willing to help, resulting in them thinking about their feelings for each other...</p><p>Warning; very very fluffy!</p><p>Giftfic for my lovely friend http://comebaaack.tumblr.com/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Headache

**Author's Note:**

> This is a giftfic to my wonderful friend http://comebaaack.tumblr.com/ for her birthday; happy birthday! And thank you for being so lovely.

David typed on the laptop, as he had been for hours, trying to ignore the throbbing pain of his head. He rubbed at his temples, closing his eyes- the glaring UV light of the screen really was no help- just thinking about the fact that he could probably fall asleep, right here and now…

'David? David?'

He was suddenly aware of a familiar hand squeezing his shoulder, and a familiar voice saying his name.

'Hm what?' he replied, reluctantly opening his eyes and looking up, seeing the face of his deputy.

'You can't fall asleep here,' Nick said, lightly chuckling. 'Is there something wrong, David? You haven't looked well all day.'

'Mm headache,' the Prime Minister muttered, rather uncharacteristically as he rubbed at his eyes again. Nick hadn't moved his hand, he also noted. Not that he was complaining. The touch of the other man was quite…comforting…

'Let me get you something for it,' Nick said, moving to exit the room.

'Thank you, but I've already taken paracetamol. No, don't worry over me, Nick, I'm sure you have your own work to attend to,' David said, moving to continue typing.

'I do, but so do you. And you simply cannot continue like this,' the politician appeared to think for a moment, stopping in his tracks, and then his eyes lit up with an idea. 'I actually remember reading up a natural remedy on the Internet earlier. It should be worth a try. Expect me in a moment.'

And, with that, Nick just left.

David couldn't help but smile, even in his pained state, at his co-worker; Nick was always so uplifting to be around, always so willing to help out. The deputy could put a smile on the Prime Minister's face, even on his worst days.

He didn't know what it was about him, he would just always look forward to and enjoy each and every moment spent with him…

 

~

 

Nick was soaking a flannel in some peppermint water (he had found some peppermint tea bags to make this with) for David, as he had read up earlier that this was supposed to create a cooling sensation that relieved the tension from the head and neck when placed against the hairline.

Nick smiled as he squeezed the flannel in the aromatic liquid; he always enjoyed helping out his co-worker like this. Spending time with David, seeing David smile...it never failed to put Nick in the best of moods, no matter what was going on for him.

He didn't know why, but the idea of looking after David was exhilarating; he would always help out David whenever he was in need of it, and right now he had that chance.

~

 

David saw Nick wonder in, smiling gently with what looked like a flannel in one hand, and a bowl in the other.

'What's that?' David asked quietly, headache at the point now where even he didn't want to disturb his own pains.

'It's for your head David- it's O.K, I'll do this for you, hang on-' Nick soothed in an equally low voice, catching onto how painful this just must be.

He leaned over David's desk, gently shutting the lid of his laptop and then placing the bowl there. He moved around to a position where he could reach the other man, soaked the flannel again, and then, gently at first, pressed the flannel against the other man's hairline, slowly adding more pressure...

'O.K, if you just want to hold this now-'

'No don't move,' David muttered, eyes shut in bliss.

'You sure?'

'Yes, you can sit on here with me if you like-just...don't move,' David said again- clearly it was working, and clearly Nick had placed it on the perfect spot.

Nick tentatively perched on the edge of the seat, making sure to keep his hand where it was, and enjoyed watching David's now calmed, soothed expression, with his eyes fluttered shut- a contrast to his previously pale and stressed one.

It was then that he noticed that some of David's hair was under the flannel, and getting a little wet...

...he reached out with his other hand and gently smoothed it back, causing David to hum in contentment.

'That feels nice...' David said gently, eyes still closed.

Nick smiled and gently began to tenderly stroke through David's hair, causing the other politician to let go of a breath he hadn't even known he'd been holding.

The two just stayed like this for a while, in comfortable silence; David basking in the bliss of Nick soothing him, stroking through his hair and holding the cooling peppermint to his head, Nick watching with a shy smile as David breathed slowly, clearly in a trance, occasionally humming in pleasure.

After a little while David opens his eyes.

Only to stare straight into the Deputy Prime Minister's.

They are now both sitting very comfortably, very close in the chair...

Their lips only the shortest of distances away...

Then they both, almost involuntarily, think the same thing-

_I could just kiss him right now..._

It is then that it hits them both;

They are well and truly, totally and utterly, deeply in love with each other.

And so they brought their lips together, tongues slipping against each other- gently at first- hands in each others hair, which then moved to brush across and feel across each others bodies, as the kiss grew deeper, hungrier...they had both wanted this for a long time.

The only confusion they felt is why it took them both so long to notice the signs.


End file.
